


Your Love Is Better Than Chocolate

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female oral, Food Sex, Jonerysvalentines, Oral, female on top, future got, happy endings cause I like those, male oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: A visitor from a foreign land brings something Jon nor Dany have ever had...and they really like it.





	Your Love Is Better Than Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made the king of Jhala T’challa from Black Panther. I have no shame in that.
> 
> HUGE thanks to Meisie for allowing me to borrow her bathhouse attached to the King’s chamber in Red Keep and the watch from Yi Ti!
> 
> Title is from Sarah McLachlan song “Ice Cream”. For all you youngins, go listen to that song. Not her best, but it’s damn good!
> 
> Thanks to sparkles59 for beta reading, meisie and sparkles59 and justwanderingneverlost for cheering on while I was writing this.
> 
> This is for the Jonerysvalentines fest over on Tumblr, for the prompt “No bad way to eat chocolate”. I think I made a good example, at least in this fic, that it’s true.

 

Daenerys stood on the balcony of their living space, overlooking King’s Landing. The city had a foul odor to it, but there was enough of an ocean breeze coming through the window that it kept much of it out. She turned from it as she heard her husband plop into one of the seats at their dining table. He heaved a great sigh and knew that the same troubles that plagued her bothered him as well.

 

The people were thankful that Cersei had been removed from power a moon before, but problems still remained. People were still hungry, flea bottom was under constant security as the people there were taking to barbaric means of stealing, murder, and in one foul case, cannibalism to solve their hunger. The first thing Jon and Daenerys had done when taking power was to evaluate what resources they had and to see to the destruction of Wildfire. It was removed from beneath the city, and within a week the Unsullied had confirmed that it had been cleared. They also went through the food stores of the Red Keep, distributing what they could to the masses. Calls to nearby keeps had been sent requesting that food be sent until the Reach could begin producing again. Few had complied easily, and Jon had been the one to insist that perhaps a few visits from the Unsullied and a dragon could convince them better. Her lover didn’t deal well with people’s reluctance to help others less fortunate than themselves.

 

The second week they were in King’s Landing, they had received a visitor from the Iron Bank. He offered a loan to allow them to buy food from Essos to feed the people of the city. Daenerys didn’t trust them, knowing full well what they really wanted, which was the crown in debt to them. After a private discussion with Jon, they decided to decline and sought out other ventures themselves. Emissaries had been sent to the Southern Isles and the requests to the cities of Astapor, Yunkai, and Meereen for extra food stores they could spare. The ships from the Southern Isles had shown up first with an emissary from the ones who responded. They brought a different grain they called rice with them that had proven to be able to feed a lot of people with very little.

 

Daenerys and Jon were more than happy to welcome them to court. Their elaborate robes and fluid way of speaking had helped ingratiate themselves to the king and queen quickly. They brought other things; spices, drinks, even inventions to show them. Daenerys was particularly fond of the small piece from Yi Ti that told the time, gifted to her from the princess of that country. Jon had added Yi Ti to the list of places they hoped to visit once they fixed some of the problems in King’s Landing. Jon and Dany knew they wouldn’t be content to spend their lives in the city.

 

Daenerys and Jon had managed, along with Davos, to work out negotiations with other nations in exchange for steel made in King's Landing, rugs and clothes from the tailors and weavers. However, it was one emissary from Jhala that brought the most interesting gift and got the most visceral reaction from both the King and Queen. The group from Jhala had come into the throne room with a lot of fanfare, and Daenerys was sure Jon had never seen anything like it. Musicians led the way in, several dancers following behind with elaborate costumes in every color. Down the center, in front of the dais, a man entered doing back flips, two women flanking him did the same. Colorful baskets and trunks were laid at the bottom holding brass pots and vases.

 

A dark skinned, middle aged woman with hundreds of braids drifting down her back, stepped forward when the music stopped, stunning in a gown made of dark purple with blue and green peacock feathers woven into the fabric. Missandei began with the litany of titles for Jon and Daenerys as she gave a deep curtsy and then was bid to stand. When she was finished, the woman spoke and Daenerys thought her voice was smooth as water. “Your grace, my name is Kimala, and I bring to you many gifts from Jhala, my country. My King has heard that you are kind and accepting rulers and sent me to bring you the aid you requested. The first being any excess grains. Yi Ti has rice, for which we trade with them, but we have other things as well. We will help show your cooks how to dry and preserve fruits long past when they would spoil. And this,” she said, calling forth one of the servants with her who handed her a gold box decorated with sapphires, “is a personal gift from my King T’Challa to the King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms,” she stepped forward and Missandei took the box and ascended back up the dais.

 

Daenerys opened the box and found six rows of small, squares, all various shades of brown and one all white. Jon looked up at the woman with interest. “What is it?”

 

“It is what we call chocolate, your grace. A staple in much of our cooking, but a treat for the tongue on its own. That is from the King's personal collection picked just for you.”

 

Daenerys glanced at her husband. She had the more experienced palate when it came to different food. She plucked a piece from the middle row, much lighter than the ones on the right. She smelled it first and noticed that it smudged her fingers, but brought it up to her lips and took a bite. The sweetness exploded on her tongue, feeling her mouth fill with the most delicious thing she’d ever tasted. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped or that she shut her eyes. She was rarely left speechless or beyond anything more than instinctive noises, unless alone with the glowering man at her side. He took the box from Daenerys, though she didn’t want to release it, hoping to finish every piece in it before anyone else could taste it.

 

He gave a tight smile to the woman and nodded for her to continue. Daenerys licked her lips, wanting more, but realized she needed to control herself in front of court.

 

*~*

 

Daenerys was looking from the items from Jhala, specifically for the box of chocolates, but she couldn't seem to find it. She had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot when Jon entered their private living area and she smiled at him when she realized he had the box in his hands.

 

“Oh, Good! You have it,” she said as she moved over to him to take the box but he moved out of her reach and frowned. “Jon, what are you doing?”

 

He heaved a sigh. “I had the Maester examine this _chocolate_ stuff.”

 

She tilted her head and furrowed her brow. “Why?”

 

“Because of your reaction to it. I wanted to make sure there wasn’t a potion or something added to it.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

He heaved a sigh. “The sound you made when you tasted it is a sound only I ever hear from you. Your reaction was...personal. I was afraid that...”

 

She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing, but as his scowl deepened she realized she wasn’t doing a great job. “Oh, I see.” She closed the distance between them as he set the box on the table. “Jealous that something else in this world could cause me to make that sound?”

 

“This isn’t funny. I was worried. And I _wasn’t_ jealous.”

 

“Have you tried it yet?”

 

“No, and I would like it if you didn’t...”

 

She scoffed and took the box from him and danced out of his hands. “Jon Snow don’t you dare think to deny me,” she demanded. The table between them kept him from being able to pluck it from her hands, but her expression and tone softened. “Share it with me,” she teased. “ _Taste_ it.”

 

He shook his head and sat in his chair. “Not interested.”

 

She smiled as she watched him cross his feet at the ankles and turned his attention away from her. She discreetly opened the box and pulled out a piece to quickly pop into her mouth. She sat the box on the table and walked back around behind him, swallowing the piece, keeping her reaction under control this time as she sat across his lap. “I’m sorry you were concerned and that I teased.”

 

He gave her a slight smile. “Forgiven. I know you think I overreacted...”

 

She took a deep breath. “I might have done the same in your position. We won’t say another word about it,” she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, just long enough that she knew he would seek more and deeper. He did just as expected and took her for a deeper kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth and he stopped, his eyes flying open as he pulled back to look at her. She smiled coyly at him.

 

“You ate a piece before you kissed me?”

 

She blinked innocently at him. “Would I do something like that?”

 

He nodded. “Yes, you fucking would,” he said before he pulled her back for another kiss, cupping her face in his hands as his tongue licked against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers moving through his dark curls. He broke the kiss, both of them panting, and he licked his lips. “Get the fucking box and get on the bed,” he said lowly.

 

She grinned at him as she walked around the table, hefting its weight in her hands, then sashayed to the bed, making sure he could see the sway of her hips through her loose robe as she placed it in the center, bending over purposefully before she stood and looked at him over her shoulder. He was naked from the waist up. “Do you know what I noticed when I picked up the first piece, Jon?” she asked as she turned to face him as he walked to her, his hands working the laces of his breeches and she was excited to see the outline of him hard against his leathers.

 

“What?” he asked, his eyes fixated on her hands untying the sash of her robe. She felt her chest flush as his already dark eyes seemed almost black as he got closer to her. Her robe opened and he stopped to watch the silk drop to the floor. His lips twisted into a wicked smile and she felt her cunt throb at the thought of having a night full of quality time with her husband in their bed.

 

When he got close enough, she tugged him by his leathers against her body. His hands moved along her arse where he gripped handfuls of ample flesh before releasing her right and laying a smack on it just how he knew she liked. She moaned against the skin of his neck as she licked her way along the corded muscle up to his ear, standing on her toes to whisper, “It melts when you hold it.” Her fingers slid into his hair and held him in place as she licked the shell of his ear. “So, my love, _you_ get on the bed and let me eat my fill of you both.”

 

He took her wrists in his hands and brought them behind her back even as she struggled against his hold. “And what about what I want, my _queen_ ? What if I want to see how this tastes on your skin, mixed with your sweet cunt? Are you trying to be greedy, _wife_?”

 

She leaned forward and bit playfully along his collarbone. “I am greedy when it comes to you, my _king_.”

 

Jon turned her and made her face the bed and nudged her with his hips onto the bed. She turned onto her back and licked her lips, digging her teeth into her bottom one as she watched him shove his leathers over his hips. His cock stood out in front of him and she could hardly control the want to put her hands and mouth on him. But he was on the bed and crawling between her thighs with that predatory look upon his face. His dark eyes hooded by heavy lids and dark lashes. His lips turned up in a smirk before he leaned forward and lightly bit the inside of her thigh. “Already wet for me,” he murmured. “Good,” he said as he reached a hand forward and flipped open the box, taking one of the white chocolates and held the corner of it up to her lips to taste. “Have a bite and make that sound that belongs to me,” he ordered.

 

She complied and dropped her head back to the bed as she let the chocolate melt on her tongue. Daenerys did moan, unable to stop the sound. Each piece was different, but filled her with something indescribable. She hardly had time to determine the difference between that piece and the one she’d had earlier when she felt the edges move along her wet slit. She lifted her head to watch as Jon held the piece up and she could see her own moisture gathered on the piece before he popped it into his mouth. It was his turn to release a moan. “How do I compare?” she questioned.

 

He finished chewing and pushed her leg back and the other to the bed. Daenerys gasped as she felt his tongue move from arse to clit. This man and his animal appetites knew exactly how to get her squirming and nearly begging him for what she wanted. She rarely begged, and only when he was feeling particularly dominant did he wait for her to plead for him to make her come. And now, he had his face buried in her cunt with one of his hands digging into the box. She moved her hips against his face, wanting more. She was interested to see that he put a piece of chocolate in his other hand, both closed into fists. He was melting it to do Gods knows what.

 

One hand grabbed one breast, smearing the dark sweet over her nipple, followed by the other. His other hand opened and she let out a loud moan as she felt him smear it over her folds, along her clit and down to her dripping opening, which pulsed with the want to be filled. Then, her husband, the brilliant man that he was, began to lick up the mess he’d made, starting with the crease of her right thigh and moving inward in long slow strokes. He avoided her slit, and then turned to the left, working the same torture over her skin. The smooth texture of the chocolate mixed with the pad of his tongue, she knew that the second he touched her clit she would explode.

 

Daenerys watched him move to his knees as he looped his arms around her hips and dragged her with him as he sat up so only her shoulders and head were on the bed. She was completely open and at his mercy. She dug her nails into his thighs at the point that he slid his tongue into her slit and licked the remaining chocolate from her cunt. She couldn’t breathe, watching his dark head devour her cunt, and when his eyes met hers, she let out a long moan of his name. He sucked her clit into his mouth and with purposeful strikes of his tongue over her clit, wrote his name, sending her into another, more intense climax in which she reached up and grasped a handful of his dark curls. She was torn between pushing him away and holding him closer.

 

He took the choice out of her hands, though as he lay her back on the bed and moved his chocolate smeared lips to trace up her body and to her nipples. She knew she couldn’t have told you her name if asked at that point as his dark eyes stared into hers as he swirled his tongue around her areola and when he got to the hard tip of her breast, he sucked it into his mouth, biting lightly and releasing with a pop. He repeated this two more times before doing the same to the other. She captured his face in hers and he lifted his head. She could see the sweet smeared across his lips, in his beard, even a bit on his nose. Gods, she loved this man.

 

She leaned forward and licked at his lips before he leaned in and kissed her properly. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue shared with her all he had tasted. The sweet of the chocolate mixed with the saltiness of her cunt was heady and caused her head to spin. Daenerys was unsure how Jon was still able to function with it all. She pushed him to his back and moved to the side of him and examined the box even as she felt him loop his hand between her legs stroke over her arse. The smack she received caused her to yelp, but the feel of his lips smoothing over the red mark he’d left caused her to smile.

 

“So greedy, husband. I think you’ve sampled each one.”

 

“I had to have one of each to know which tasted best against your skin.”

 

She turned her head to look at him. “And which did you like most?”

 

He gave her a slow smile. “I’ll have to do it all again. Hard to determine a favorite at this point.”

 

She captured him by the chin and leaned down to kiss his pouty lips. “I love you.”

 

“I know. S’only fair since I love you, too.”

 

Daenerys released his chin and pushed him back to the bed as she went for the darker chocolate. She did much like he did, kept it balled in her fist until it started to melt, then began trailing it over his chest, circling both his nipples, then down the lines of his pecs and slid it along the lines of his abdomen, admiring her handiwork. The piece in her other hand had melted completely and her eyes met his as she took his sac in hand and smeared the chocolate over it, then to the base of his cock, swirling her wrist around and made a long, exaggerated pull up, swiping the palm of her hand over the leaking tip of his cock.

 

Now, it was her turn to taste him.

 

She moved on the bed between his legs, she used one hand to hold her up, trying to keep her hair out of the mess.  But as she scratched her teeth over his nipple and she moved to the next, she realized that this was a lost cause and they simply would have to have a bath. She smiled as she followed the trail of chocolate down the centerline of his abdomen and felt his cock twitch against her breast. She moved along each line, smiling to herself at each curse and growl that he released, his still chocolate covered hand finding its way into her hair. Yes, a bath was the only option, now. Between licks, kisses, and bites down his body, she didn’t know if she could contain her own excitement at getting his cock into her mouth.

 

She took him in hand and licked the chocolate from his sac, taking each stone into her mouth and cleaning him the best she could before she turned to her prize. She followed the fat vein beneath his cock up to the swollen head and took it into her mouth momentarily before she released him and went about cleaning all the confection from the heavy weight of him. When she was satisfied that he was thoroughly clean, making sure to go over the heated skin once more, she moved over him and sheathed him inside her.

 

“Fuck, Dany,” he growled as she propped her hands on his chest and slid over his cock, her hips moving quickly. She felt such relief when he’d filled her, she was already cresting on the edge of an orgasm and he’d barely been inside her. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her chest against his, finding her lips with his in a forceful kiss, biting her bottom lip. He braced his feet on the bed and began thrusting into her hard and fast, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the room as well as her moans.

 

She tried to adjust, but he held her in place at her shoulders, pounding into her harder and faster. One arm unwrapped from around her and she came as he slid it between them and stroked her clit fast, grinding himself against her. “Jon! Fuck!” He started thrusting as she collapsed against him and she heard his growl and felt him pulse inside her as he came. She could hardly move and yet she knew they couldn’t lay in bed and sleep as they were. “Jon, love, we need a bath.”

 

“Why is that? Because there’s chocolate in your hair or all over my balls?” he questioned with a laugh.

 

She slapped him playfully on the arm but smile despite herself. “Both.”

 

“Alright,” he said as he tried to slide his hands over her arse, but realized they were still covered in chocolate and laughed. “I’m sure we both look a fright. You covered in chocolate handprints and me covered in chocolate lip prints.”

 

Daenerys slowly pushed herself up and looked down at her body and chuckled as she pointed to the pair of lip prints just below her left breast. “Seems we’re similarly matched.”

 

He nodded. “You lead the way into the bath and I’ll follow.”

 

She wrinkled her nose. “But I need you to help hold me up,” she said as she moved off him, his cock sliding from inside her. She moved to stand and took his hand. He climbed from the bed and looped an arm around her shoulders as hers went around his waist. She leaned against him as they entered the room. “In all seriousness, which kind was your favorite?”

 

He pressed a kiss to her temple, a smile on his face. “What makes you think I wasn’t serious, my queen?”

 

*~*

 

Daenerys and Jon, their Unsullied guards in front and behind, walked with Kimala back to her ship. “I thank you for your hospitality. Everyone in your court has been most gracious.”

 

“It has been a pleasure to meet you, Kimala,” Jon said softly.

 

“Yes, we hope that Jhala and King’s Landing can have a prosperous alliance for future generations to come. And we must thank you and your King for his generous gifts.”

 

“You are most welcome, your grace.”

 

As she was about to board, Jon’s voice stopped her. “There is one gift the Queen and I would like to set up trade negotiations.”

 

“Wonderful, what would that be, your grace?” Kimala asked.

  
“The chocolate,” Daenerys said with a smile. “I’m afraid that his grace,” she said eyeing him with a smile, then turned her attention back to Kimala, “has developed quite the taste for it.”

 

Jon gave Kimala a smile and she knew she would pay for that comment later. “Which one did you prefer?” she asked Jon.

 

He gave her a tilt of his head. “That’s just it. I can’t quite decide which I liked the most.”

 

Kimala turned to Daenerys who shrugged. “I can’t pick a favorite, either.”

 

The woman gave a nod, then a knowing smile. “I shall tell his grace that you’ll need many more batches to determine which is the preference of the crown.”

 

Daenerys smiled and Kimala gave a final curtsy as she climbed aboard her ship.

 

The ship shoved off from port and Jon looked at Daenerys as they began walking back to the keep. “I don’t think she was fooled by that.”

 

Daenerys chuckled. “Of course she wasn’t. However, maybe that simply means she’ll make sure we have plenty to continue on our research.”

 

“I do like new alliances.”

 

She chuckled and looped her arm through Jon’s. “This one did prove to be rather delicious.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
